


100 Word Challenge

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 100 Word Count Test, AU, Dragon!Mick, Gen, Random Occurence, SPOILER ALERT!, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Word Challenge Accepted!<br/>"It's actually quite the writing exercise to tell a good story in fewer words rather than more words. GIve it a try some time. :-)"<br/>[LarielRomeniel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Word Challenge

Mick stares, unblinking.  
His opponent stares back.  
"Are they-?"  
"Sh!" Blondie bites the kid's voice off.  
His inner dragon curls in on itself, confident and content with his future victory.  
"Everyone! I have-"  
"Sh!" Blondie bites the Englishman's voice off just as easily as she did the kid's.  
"You can't be ser-" Something thumps and Mick grins.  
"Isn't Mick still human?" Haircut whispers in the kid's direction.  
"Like I'D know?" the kid sounds like he's shaking his head.  
"It's astounding they've lasted this long," the old man's impressed.  
Snart blinks.  
Mick grins.  
"You owe me twenty bucks," Mick tells Blondie.

**Author's Note:**

> *{I'm sorry, this wasn't very Dragon-ey}*
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do NOT own "DC Legends of Tomorrow". I do NOT own the characters from the show.  
> I do not own Dragons. Or even A dragon. I just think they look really, really awesome.


End file.
